


My Haikyuu Headcanons

by 5Tendouslegalwife5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Asexuality, Baking, Best Friends, Demisexuality, Doctors & Physicians, Dormitories, Drabbles, Fukuroudani, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Harry potter themes but not quite there yet since i've only seen 2 movies, Headcanon, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Karasuno, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Nekoma, Other, School, Shiratorizawa, Sports, Talents, i actually like this ngl, ideas, some crackfic energy, spare story for when i'm losing it, spare time, sweet themes, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Tendouslegalwife5/pseuds/5Tendouslegalwife5
Summary: just headcanons
Relationships: no relationships for now
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Talents and weird abilities.

SHIRATORIZAWA:

Okay so i think that Tendou is flexible as fuck. Like this bitch can fully bend his back down to his legs.  
Also he is like double jointed as fuck.

Semi would be like an amazing artist. Periodt. Like draws in his spare time when he is not doing school or volleyball.  
Bonus, he says that he " isn't a good artist and he's terrible at art" but that's not the case

Yamagata would be exceptionally good at skate boarding. Like he has a collection of skateboards.  
He told nobody about this so he'd show up to practice with the nastiest scars and bruises and everybody would be like " What happened?"

Reon would have an interest for writing and reading novels. He'd write these like crazy good stories.  
Like writing is his best talent and he's damn good at it.

Ushijima is the best cook ever. THE BEST. he can't bake but he can cook like there is no  
tomorrow. He only ever cooks healthy stuff though so that's a bummer.

Shirabu has musical fingers. He could pick up an instrument that he's never ever played before and within like an hour  
he could play it amazingly. His favorite instruments would be the Violin, Cello, Double bass, Piano, Ukulele and Electric guitar.

Taichi would be good at roller skating. He can do like tricks and all. However like Yamagata he'd have a bunch of  
nasty ass scars and bruises. Him and Yamagata go to the same skate park.

Goshiki is a Mario Kart expert player and nobody can tell me otherwise. 200cc and he's still winning.  
I also feel like he'd be great in other games too like COD, Minecraft, Resident Evil, ect


	2. Surfing au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really a Hc, more of a thought

Imagine a Haikyuu Surfing AU.

OMG I can deadass imagine that 100%


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc about why certain haikyuu characters would spend their time in detention

The Miya twins would get sent to detention for fighting 100%. And Suna would tag along too for " Encouraging bad behaviour" because he was recording the fight and encouraging one another to "bash the other ones skull" in or "curb stomp them"

I feel like Bokuto would get stuck on some questions for the homework/classwork so he'd ditch the whole thing together, earning him an after school detention for " Failure to complete homework and classwork"

Tendou would 100% ditch classes that he didn't feel like taking, he'd just hide in his dorm and sometimes Semi would have to drag him out of the dorm. So he'd probably spend Saturdays cooped up in a classroom doing all the work he missed due to his poor attendance.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa would get sent to detention for the dumbest reasons like you name it, they've done it. Poor Iwaizumi would have to persuade the teacher too let them go.

Noya and Tanka would get sent down for wild reasons, yelling stuff, naruto running down the halls, throwing parties in the boys bathroom, starting food fights, ect. Sometimes they would end up dragging Hinata and Kageyama down to detention with them.


	4. Twinsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miya twins

100% The Miya Twins used to wear matching outfits when they were younger. However Osamu burned all photos and potential evidence of this occuring.

except, The Miya twin's mother gave Suna A photo of them in matching white dungarees and matching striped shirts. Suna uses it as blackmail.

maybe he tried to sell the photo, maybe not... You'll never know.


	5. Satori Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC about Tendou

\- When Tendou was younger, he used to wear monochromatic outfits that matched his red hair. He still does it sometimes

\- He can sing really well.

\- He is freakishly flexible and double jointed

\- He owns a bunch of anime clothes, merch, figurines. Poor Semi is always finding figurines all around the dorm.

\- On weekends( or when he's lazy) he doesn't style his hair up and leaves it down.

\- Best friends with Semi and Ushijima ( Ushijima just doesn't know it yet)

\- has seen every anime possible, like seriously there isn't an anime he hasn't seen.

\- Has a prized collections of various mangas.

\- He looks after and is very nice to all the 1st years.

\- He blasts loud music in his dorm and ends up getting warnings and complaints from angry neighbouring dorms

\- Eats a lot of junk food such as, Burgers, Fries, Crisps, Fried Chicken, Ect

\- Very friendly and cheeerful

\- Demisexual

\- At first he found Ushijima quite irritating but then grew to like him.

\- Is always late to practice.

\- Never turns in assignments on time

\- But overall he is a nice guy to be around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Shiratorizawa headcanons because i love them.


	6. Dormitories part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea might sound shit.

Okay so all of you guys know about how Shiratorizawa's dorm situation. I was thinking about what other characters would be like dorms with their friends.

Then I thought about something.

So like imagine this massive fancy ass high school, college whatever and like all the haikyuu boys get stay in dormitories there.

You still don't understand?

So basically it's like the school Hogwarts in Harry Potter, For context all the gryffindors, slytherins, hufflepuffs and ravenclaws stay in 4 different dormitories divided by gender.

So that but haikyuu. So like The Karasuno dormitory, The Nekoma dormitory, The aoba johsai dormitory, The fukurodani dormitory, The Shiratorizawa dormitory, The Inarizaki dormitory, The Itachiyama dormitory, The Kamomedai dormitory.

So you may be like " This is just Hogwarts with no magic." 

My responses is yes.

And like there would be one person who would be in charge of their dorm ( in comes the captains)

Do i need to do an example?

I'll do it anyway.

So like Ushijima would be in charge of the Shiratorizawa dormitory. Daichi would be in charge of the Karasuno dormitory.

imagine all the drama and shit that would go down. 

So this idea is so crazy but if you are going to actually write about this then yk... credit please cuz yeah..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this does sound crazy


End file.
